Matt Leutte
by SilverTips
Summary: Matt is living a dream - he's a rockstar and his life is all about sex drugs and music. But he hits writer's block, drugs do no good to him and his band and sex... well that part is always fun.


Fuck them all! Some fucktard had nothing better to do than waking up in the morning and fuck with the doorbell. Is it Matt's fault, he's insomniac? Matt woke up. Kitty was still asleep. Well, no need to bother her. What's the fucking time?

Matt approached the door phone and answered:

"What the fuck?"

He was interrupted by an annoying high voice, "A delivery for mr. Leutte. Please, come down."

Matt hang up loudly.

Damn. Where were all his jeans? He looked fine without them but it was freaking winter. Matt put on something pant-like and some long-sleeve he found. It was probably his, not Kitty's but he wasn't so sure. It didn't seem like something she would wear. Matt chuckled and put on his jacket. Damn, keys... ah right, they're in the pocket. Matt left the apartment and walked inside the lift.

It was already fucking afternoon. Two or three pm maybe. A delivery guy with a folder was hanging out at the door. Some people just love to waste their life.

"I'm mr. Leutte." Matt said sluggishly. Who the fuck would send him a package? Not his parents, that's for sure.

"Sign here." The guy pointed at his form. Whatever works to get his autograph. As soon as Matt finished writing his barely readable scrawl, delivery guy gave him a small box and got the hell out. There was a key and a note inside. Now it was interesting. He wasn't that famous yet so fans didn't usually send him presents.

"We had fun. Take care of Babe." What the freaking fucking hell?! What babies?

Fuck!

Matt took the key and stared at it for a few seconds. What kind of a screwed up prank was it? The key looked like it was supposed to open a car. Matt pressed the button and a grey charger responded from across the street.

"Bloody hell!" The car was absolutely new and, damn it, she was fucking hardcore! Besides, she probably costs a fortune! So freaking much for having fun! Matt crossed the street. It was quiet. People were probably in their creepy similar offices staring at their creepy similar displays. Matt opened the door and set behind the wheel. Weird thing, he never even thought of buying a car. It never made much sense to him as he only was driving to concerts or rehearsals, and sometimes parties. But like hell he'll stay there sober just because of the car. Like some corporate bugger. On the other side, he could ride for as long as he wanted now. Matt was already driving down the street getting his rocks off the speed this Babe developed. He had to call Ben! That fucker will for sure eat it up. Matt was driving with one hand and used the other one to pull the phone from his pocket and dial Ben.

"Wake up, motherfucker!" He yelled as soon as Ben picked up.

"Sup?" He replied. "I'm not sleeping."

"Well then, quit boozing!" Leutte had a ready tongue. "Jump into your old bucket. Let's go rolling!"

"Yeah and you're driving what? Kick scooter?" Ben guffawed.

"Sure." Matt held the phone with his shoulder as he pressed buttons on the panel. "This kick scooter is about to drive you nuts!"

He hang up. Whatever else Ben had to say - it didn't matter. Oh, Radio! This Babe must have cool speakers. Matt volumed it up and cheered up. "Riders on the storm" were on air. He couldn't keep himself from singing along. Matt was hardly looking at the road. He had a small chance of bumping into somebody in the middle of the day. Or running them over for that matter. Babe's engine was roaring and people were definitely staring at the coolest car on the street. It's gonna be the same way with him when his band becomes famous. Matt blinked and stopped the car near Ben's entrance. That retarded was already hanging out at the porch. Leutte hit the gas pedal just to show off and smirked opening the door.

"Fuck me!" Ben was staring at the car. "You stole it, did you?"

"I earned her." Matt smiled and got out of the car. "This is Babe."

Ben walked around the car looking closely at every fucking detail. Yeah. Babe was stunning.

"How the hell did you earn her? You don't work!" Ben looked up at Matt. Leutte chuckled and pressed two fingers forming V to his lips.

"And you still can talk?" Ben's smile held a venom.

"Could try for two more."

"And who's the lucky lady?"

"You gotta remember her. We played at her husband's birthday party." Matt proudly leaned against his car.

"You're shitting me!"

"Fine, whatever you say." Mat shrugged and set on the driver's seat. "Get in, looser. Let's give her a test-drive." He nodded and put on aviator shades.

Ben was still impressed as he walked towards the car and opened the door.

"Watch it. This is tramp seat." Matt spun the key on his finger. "Your's is in the trunk."  
Ben flipped the bird at Leutte in reply and climbed to the front seat.

"So where're we going?" Matt gave his buddy a questioning look as he started the car.

"Let's hit the highway." Ben chuckled.

Matt stopped the car and turned the radio off. About an hour and a half ago it got darker and started snowing. That was shitty. It's gonna be cold as hell. Matt stubbed out the cigarette and got out of the car. He didn't have time to go back home even to change. He and Ben spent the day driving around the city and highways. Babe was fucking awesome. Matt made sure he looked cool blocking the car and walked to the club entrance. Ben followed him. That moron was still wearing some crappy suit.

The bruiser knew them so Leutte put the keys in his pocket and shook his hand.

"Hola, how's it going inside?" He fixed the sunglasses on his nose.

"See for yourself." He opened the door. Ben stayed to chat with the bruiser for a while and Matt went inside.

Kick drum. Fucking kick drum meant that they were till checking.

"Hi there!" He heard suddenly from behind. The voice belonged to a Kitty that hugged Matt. Leutte grabbed her ass (she had a nice one!) and cuddled the girl.

"Are you nuts?" She pushed Matt harshly. "My boyfriend is here!"

Dumb bint. Why would she bring her boyfriend here? She knew Matt was gonna come. He shook his head.

"By the way," Kitty continued, "He wants to meet you."

"Na-ah." Smirked Matt. "I'm not into that."

"No, stupid!" Kitty pouted but Matt wasn't really paying attention. He was occupied with her low neck. She sure knew how to pick a shirt. Unlike those chicks that have no idea that tits exist to be showed. "He's a manager."

"So what?" Matt asked sluggishly. He was really way more interested in her boobs than in any kinds of office activists.

"He liked your demo. There he is!" Kitty looked away trying to catch her nerd in the crowd. She waved at him. "Rich!"

Instead of another jackass in a suit a guy in "My Chemical Romance" merch appeared next to Kitty. Bullshit... he was just a fan.

"This is Matt. Remember, I told you about him!"

Nerdy fan put his arm around Kitty's waist and looked at Matt. He probably just figure out what Matt was staring at. Well, not everyone was as hm... Matt didn't have enough time to invent a cool enough definition because the guy shook his hand and smiled almost friendly.

"Richard Proudfoot. Hi."

"I got that." Huh! Short for Richard would be Dick. Bad for you, amigo. Anyway, this name fit him just fine. Kitty, though, could do better. With her ass... screw her.

"I work in band management." Dick began to talk.

"And who did you work with?" Leutte wasn't gonna play it easy. If he was interested he had to know who's the star here.

"You are gonna be first!" Dick smiled. Such a naive bugger. Kitty's eyes were shooting him and Matt in turns. Why the fuck was she trying to sell them to that looser? There was nothing to talk about.

"We'll discuss it after you make us famous." Matt turned around and noticed Ben. And he thought his drummer went Bum Fuck Egypt.

"Adios!" Leutte touched his temple with two fingers and left to the counter where Ben already made himself at home.

"Who the fuck was that guy?" Ben scratched his head and turned the page of the menu. Exactly. They didn't come here to carry pies.

"Just some pathetic bugger. He promised us mountains and marvels." Matt set on a stool and tapped the table with his fingers.

"Meaning money?"

"Na-ah. He's just a manager." Bartender gave Matt a questioning look. Matt replied immediately, "double "Connemara."

"Try something a bit less posh." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Fuck! It's not a bar with no "Connemara!" Matt hit the table with his fist. "Give me all you have!"

"So what kind of manager?" Ben interrupted Matt's order.

"Go and ask him if you want so bad." Matt looked at a glassful of some sheep-dip and took a sip. This shit was watered down for sure. Ben gave up and went to chat with this Dick. Wherever the hell he appeared from. Matt took another sip and peeked at the stage. A bunch of d.i.y. artists were tuning their guitars. They looked totally unfamiliar.

On the bright side - a Kitty set next to him. She looked okay, too rock'n'roll for that matter. But fine as an exception.

"I haven't seen you here before." Kitty obviously noticed that Matt was staring at her.

"I'm more of a country club type." Matt grinned and fixed his sunglasses.

"Then what brings you here?" She was begging for him to hit on her!

"See, I want to buy a band." What a dumb question. He was drinking!

"Can you?"

"Depends on how much I offer." Matt winked at her. Now she was ready.

"What do you usually offer?" Kitty looked with interest at him.

"Double whiskey." He nodded at his glass and gave the bartender a sign to repeat his drink. Kitty didn't get his joke so she kept staring at him so Matt explained. "It's for starters." A deal or sex. He was only joking. She couldn't take it serious... Matt felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. His friend bassist was standing behind his back.

"Leutte. Fooling around again, are you?" Mason, bugger... He couldn't just stay backstage! "Don't believe a word he said."  
Matt chuckled and turned back to his drink. He took the second glass too.

"Then don't believe this either." He emptied the glass, pulled a cigarette and lit it. Kitty snorted and left insulted.

"You are having fun here and I'm paying for this later." Mason set on Kitty's seat. "Black, non-filtered." He told the bartender.

"Hi, Mase!" Ben shook his hand and looked doubtfully at Leutte. "Matt, you were too hard on that guy. He has a couple of fine ideas."

"How to pick up chicks in MCR merch?" Matt didn't even blink. Ben gave him a thick ear.

"Come on!" Matt turned around and smirked. "Have you seen him?"

"That's not the thing! He left his number, wanted to meet us and discuss everything. He has plenty of leads."

"We don't even have anyone to play the bass." Matt flicked his cigarette. "Mason, how do you feel about prostitution in music?"

"Fine." He shrugged, sipping his beer. "I'll just have to fix the schedule."

"Welcome to the band." Matt stated with pleasure.  
Another familiar guy appeared behind Ben's back. He's name was Sam and he played the guitar in Mason's other band.

"Hi there, soakers! Mase, our starlet is calling for you."

"Damn." Mason put his glass on the table. "There she goes with her "Who broke the kick-pedal? Where's my wig and who's that guy at the counter?"

"Blame it all on Ben's." Matt put out his cigarette against the table and threw the sup on the floor.

"Are you staying for afterparty?" Mason looked at Matt first and then at Ben.

"What're they pouring?" Ben asked.

"If it's the same poison they have in here - i'll pass." Matt spun on the stool.

"Na-ah." Mason stood up. "We've got rider. Everything's under control." He chuckled and left.

It was around eight AM. Matt was pressing Kitty against the lift wall. Finally, fourth floor. She threw her arms around his neck and now was trying to catch his lips with hers. Fuck, Matt didn't see a shit! He was carefully pushing Kitty towards the door trying at the same time to find the keys in his pocket. It was freaking hard as Kitty was busy sucking on his neck.

There they were! Damn keys! Matt turned enough to get to the lock and opened the door.

Thank god, she was smart enough to close it behind them. Matt dragged her towards the bed. Or was she actually pulling him over there? Hell knows who of them wanted whom more.

Of course she...

Matt put her on his bed.

"Are you out of you freaking mind?! Where the hell were you?!"

Ouch. He completely forgot... Yesterday, when Babe was delivered... damn! He didn't come home and this Kitty was here all the time. She jumped off the bed grabbed a pillow and hit him with it to the utmost. But she missed and... oh bloody hell! She hit that other girl Matt brought home this evening. What the fuck?! The second Kitty screamed and stared at Matt in shock. He slid to the floor and laughed hysterically.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" The second one said fancifully and kicked Matt in the shoulder with her fist.

"Fuck me if I'm ever gonna date him!" The first one yelled and threw a pillow at Leutte. "Fucking psycho!" She stood up and started pulling on her jeans.

Matt couldn't stop laughing.

"Just flip a coin to decide which one is staying!" He barely managed to say it and now expected more of hits and kicks. It was predictable that the second girl picked up one of the pillows and threw it at Matt. Then she left, clicking her heels loudly. So the yester one is staying. She was fine. Matt stood up as the door slammed.

"Come on, this happens to the best of us." He set on the bed. Kitty was putting on her shirt.

"Never happens to normal people." She replied in an angry tone.

"Wanna give my car a test-drive?" Whatever, he didn't want to sleep anymore anyway.

"I don't want your car! I want to eat!" Kitty leaned over and looked at Matt. "You have no food whatsoever."

"We can order something." Matt just won a bet so he had enough money for a week.  
Kitty calmed down a little, so she set down next to Matt. "What should I order?" Matt took his phone.

"Sushi." Kitty was fixing her hair.

"Is it even food?" Matt chuckled but noticed Kitty's unhappy look and decided not to push his luck. Fine. He dialled. It would be better to let her order whatever she wanted. Leutte gave Kitty the phone and walked towards the bar table. A fucking funny thing life is. And he supposed to still have some leftover "Connemara".

Twitter: DarrenHPryce

Tumblr: darrenhpryce


End file.
